The present invention relates generally to a handle assembly for doll carriages. More particularly, the present invention relates to an angle-adjustable handle assembly for doll carriages in which, for pivotally moving a U-shaped handle relative to a pair of support rods, a pair of adjusting pieces, which are operable to permit the above pivotal movement, can be manipulated to and retained at a desired position in a separate and independent manner, so that the pivotal movement of the U-shaped handle relative to the support rods can be easily performed.
Angle-adjustable handle assemblies for doll carriages in which a U-shaped handle is pivotal about a pair of support rods to suit particular needs are known. Generally, pivotal movement is accomplished by providing a spring-biased cog member between heads of the handle and a corresponding support rod, which form a cog seat therebetween. The cog member is normally engaged with the cog seats on the handle and the support rod so that the handle is prevented from pivotal movement with respect to the support rods. To allow a pivotal movement of the handle relative to the support rods, it is required that the cog member be urged by an adjusting piece to disengage from one of the two cog seats.
In the above handle assembly, since the adjusting piece directly bears against the cog member which in turn is biased by a spring, the force exerted on the adjusting piece that urges the cog member to disengage from one cog seat must be maintained, during pivotal adjustment of the U-shaped handle with respect to the support rods, in order that the cog member will not be forced back, i.e., to assume its engaged position. This is inconvenient because it will then be necessary to keep pressing the adjusting piece and simultaneously rotate the U-shaped handle about the support rods. This adjustment operation is further deemed somewhat complicated for children to accomplish by themselves.
To mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback, the present invention provides an improved cog member and an adjusting piece which cooperate each other in such a manner that the adjusting piece is rotated instead of pressed and can be released at any desired position, particularly the above-said released position, without the need to keep manually pressing the adjusting piece. With this design, the manipulation of the adjusting piece and the pivotal movement of the handle relative to the support rods can be separately performed.